


Love in an Elevator

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Castiel, Elevator Sex, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Implied Gabriel/Sam Wesson, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pregnant Castiel, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Meg/Castiel - Freeform, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is working late when the elevator breaks down, trapping him and an Omega from accounting between floors. </p><p>The Omega, Castiel, is in heat and although Dean tries to resist him and the sweetness of his scent, they end up mating. </p><p>Dean doesn't expect to ever see the Omega again but then he hears that Castiel is being fired and that he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Casness for beta-reading and to my artist for her hard work.
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story. It was a lot of fun to try writing Dean Smith instead of Dean Winchester. Even though Dean Smith only existed for one episode, I loved him and the idea of trying A/B/O in It's a Terrible Life verse really appealed to me. 
> 
> The title is taken from the Aerosmith song of the same name.

  


 

 

Dean Smith turned off his monitor with a feeling of triumph.

That was another day’s work finished. Another day when he was the last person to leave the office, but a day in which he’d managed to close a particularly difficult sale. Dean leaned back in his chair, stretched and yawned. His personal life might suffer, but his professional one was never better. If Sandover had employees of the month, Dean would have made the wall ten times over.

He could afford to go home, open that expensive bottle of scotch he’d been given at Christmas and let himself have a small glass to celebrate. Dean didn’t allow himself to drink often. Alcohol dulled the senses and destroyed the liver. Dean had always prided himself on being in peak physical condition but occasional treats were allowed. Dean wasn’t a monk after all.

He could only deny himself things for so long.

Dean got up, grabbing his jacket. He pulled it on, tucked his chair in, grabbed his briefcase and finally flicked the light switch on the wall, plunging his office into darkness.

There was no one else on his floor, which was good for Dean. He could feel an itch at the back of his neck, a sensation he wasn’t proud of. It meant his rut was coming on. He’d have to go to the gym. Either he’d work out his frustrations on the treadmill or he’d meet some bendy Beta boy there. The gym had always been good hunting ground.

Dean was proud of himself, proud of the work he did for Sandover but becoming the youngest ever head of sales and marketing wasn’t without its downsides. He’d had to put mating aside. It wasn’t a terrible blow to him. Dean was an Alpha. He’d be fertile and able to knot up an Omega until he was well into his eighties. Omegas were the ones who ran short with their biological clocks. They had a window of fertility that decreased every year after the start of their heats.

Dean reached the elevators, sighing when he realized they were all on other floors. He pressed the call button and waited, tapping his foot on the floor.

It didn’t bother Dean that he didn’t have any pups yet, but sometimes he did miss the fact that there was no one to go home to. He thought it would be nice to open the door to a loving home instead of his sterile, designer apartment. He’d grown up in a warm family home and sometimes he wanted that closeness of a pack, but that was something so primal, not something that fitted with the kind of new Alpha Dean was.

He channelled his aggression and dominance into the sales game. It was what made him so good, what helped him to come out on top. Besides, Dean could hardly stand the guys he brought home from the gym. They were alright to fuck, alright to take the edge off, but Dean didn’t want them hanging around for breakfast. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t kicked one of them out of bed the moment the afterglow faded.

Dean knew already that whoever he mated with would have to be completely sensational. Dean wasn’t willing to build a home with just anyone. The man who won his heart should be extraordinary, just like Dean was.

One of the elevators shuddered to a halt, the doors opened with a ‘ding’ and Dean peered in to the brightly lit rectangle, looking at his traveling companion who was joining him on his way down. He sniffed the air, frowning. The man was an Omega but not the sort of Omega who interested Dean. He was mousy, standing in the corner of the elevator. He looked as if he was desperate not to take up any room. His hair was messy, he had thick rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose and his clothes were two seasons old.

Dean dismissed him in an instant, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor.

The doors closed and Dean was flooded by the Omega’s scent. It was stronger in the confined space. Dean got the proper perfume of it now. He could smell photocopy toner, but he knew that would be from the man’s work. He sniffed again, deeper, and was rewarded by a rich toffee scent. Dean would have likened the man to cinder toffee, slightly burned on top, smoky and sweet underneath. Even if he was nothing to look at, the Omega smelled delicious and in Dean’s book, that made him a lucky man. So many potential bedroom partners had put Dean off by smelling too sickly or too strong.

Dean let his eyes fall closed and drew in another deep breath, enjoying the smell of the man.

The Omega whimpered softly.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he licked his lips unconsciously. He’d been scenting the man. He was no longer on his own side of the elevator, but pressed up against the Omega, his nose buried in the crook of the man’s neck.

It was utterly involuntary and something Dean had never done before.

He stepped away quickly, knowing his cheeks were bright red.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wouldn’t…I apologize unreservedly. If you want to make a complaint about me, I would understand.”

He was a new breed of Alpha, Dean reminded himself angrily. He wasn’t ruled by instinct. He didn’t treat Omegas as tasty little ornaments. He respected them and he respected himself. What he’d just done was not respectful to either of them.

“I’m in heat,” the omega said bluntly. “If I complained, they’d say it was my fault. I shouldn’t have come to work smelling like this but I can’t take time off and suppressants aren’t covered by my health insurance. I normally just use scentless soap to cover it up but by the end of the day, it wears off.”

Dean guessed this was something the man had discussed before. He spoke with a weary certainty.

“I’m still very sorry and I wouldn’t contest your complaint,” Dean said. “I’m Dean Smith, by the way.”

“Castiel Novak, I work in accounts,” the Omega said. “And I know who you are and the money you make the company. If I drop your name, they’ll drop me. I’m fine, really. You’ve been a perfect gentleman.” 

“I really don’t feel that I have,” Dean murmured.

Castiel shrugged but didn’t reply. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it further so Dean let the subject drop. He turned away from Castiel, staring at the flashing numbers over the door, waiting for the moment when they hit the ground floor and he could escape from the elevator and Castiel’s scent.

They reached the sixth floor and the light flickered. The elevator stopped. Dean waited for the doors to open but they stayed closed. He sighed angrily, reaching out to press for the ground floor again but the elevator didn’t move.

“I think it’s stuck,” Castiel said quietly.

“It can’t be stuck,” Dean said.

He didn’t want it to be stuck. He didn’t want to be in the elevator with Castiel when he was tired and home beckoned him. He didn’t want to be there because of Castiel’s intoxicating smell. He jammed his finger on the button and held it down. This was a trick by fate, a warning sign to show him that in the future he should always take the stairs. He was lazy, heading to the elevator, and it was coming back to bite his ass now.

“Try the call button?” Castiel suggested. “Someone should be there.”

Dean pressed the button and held it down. There was a crackle and fizz then the line went dead. He tried it again but nothing happened this time.

“It’s broken,” he said.

“Fuck,” Castiel said.

Dean bit his lip. His instincts told him they thoroughly agreed to the idea of fucking Castiel and suggested that their coats spread out on the floor would make a perfectly good blanket for a short time. He fought against them and dug his cell phone from his pocket. As he had suspected, there was no signal inside the metal can of the elevator.

“Someone will be along soon,” he said confidently. “We can’t be the only people working late.”

He knew without looking that Castiel was casting him a withering glance. It sounded fake to Dean when he spoke and he knew it wouldn’t be reassuring to the Omega in heat who was trapped with him.

“Do you have a mate to go home to?” Dean asked.

If someone was waiting for Castiel, they might come looking for him or at least phone the front desk to find out where he was. Then the security guard would be sent to find out and they’d be freed long before the morning which was how long Dean feared they’d be stuck otherwise.

Castiel shook his head. “No, I don’t have a mate. I haven’t got anyone. You haven’t either, I know. You wouldn’t have been scenting me otherwise.”

“I could have a mate,” Dean muttered. He didn’t like it when his biology betrayed something about him. He didn’t want to be an open book for anyone to read.

A little half-smile played on Castiel’s lips.

“You know what they say, if you had a mate, any other Omega’s scent would disgust you,” he said.

“That assumes all Alpha’s are inherently monogamous,” Dean said.

He felt as if he was back in college, arguing evolutionary biology in one of his early psychology classes. Dean had hated these simple arguments then and he hated them now. It was just a fantasy Omegas told themselves so they could believe their Alpha would never leave them. People were more complex than just mating and leaving it at that. Scents were a good indication of compatibility but only on a sexual level, the level needed to produce a pup. There was so much more to think about than simply if someone’s scent got you hot.

“Can we not talk about mating?” Dean snapped.

He dug his fingers into the knot in his tie, loosening it quickly. Suddenly the space in the elevator seemed too small and Castiel’s scent was everywhere. It was too warm, Castiel was too close. It was getting harder and harder for Dean to concentrate.

“Mating is all I can think about,” Castiel said.

There was something in his voice that made Dean turn and look at him.

Castiel had taken off his glasses. He held them out in front of him, playing with them. The thick rimmed glasses had hidden a lot of Castiel face but now Dean could see him more clearly. He had a round face, a soft, unfashionable face, his cheeks plump and his lips chapped.

His eyes were stunning though. They were a bright, unearthly blue and Dean lost himself in them.

“How long do you think it will be until someone finds us?” Castiel asked.

He folded up his glasses and slotted them into his pocket.

“It could take until morning,” Dean said.

He was certain that there was no one else around. The night security guard wouldn’t be expecting anyone to be in the elevators now. Dean was normally the last person to leave. He wasn’t used to meeting anyone on his way down and his car was almost always the last one left in the underground garage. This was the first time in months that he’d run in to anyone else and it would be the night that the elevator broke down.

If Dean had been trapped in there by himself, it wouldn’t have been so bad. He knew some deep breathing exercises; he had a couple of podcasts about men’s health downloaded to his phone and a copy of the Financial Times in his briefcase. He could have passed the time pleasantly enough.

Now all he could focus on was Castiel.

Castiel unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, fanning himself.

“It’s hot in here,” he said.

Dean nodded, licking his lips. He knew that Castiel probably wanted to get out of his clothes. Omegas in heat didn’t like being wrapped up in so many heavy layers, but the workplace generally frowned upon dressing down.

“If you need to take something off, I don’t mind” he said.

Castiel glanced up at him, catching his eye.

“I’m sure you don’t,” he murmured, letting his fingers fall to the third button. He played with it for a moment, toying with Dean, before finally, he popped it free.

Dean groaned.

He’d seen much more erotic displays but he couldn’t remember any off the top of his head. All Castiel had done was take his glasses off and pop a few buttons and Dean felt as if he was experiencing a personalized strip show, tailored just to his desires.

All of the Alpha needs, the ones he told himself were beneath him, were rising to the surface. Castiel was teasing him. He knew what he was doing. Dean could see it in his eyes, a come hither glance that was all the more alluring for being unpracticed. Dean didn’t think Castiel spent a lot of time seducing men in elevators but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try now.

He could smell how Castiel’s body was reacting to him, how Castiel was offering himself to him. Dean had tried to resist but since they both wanted this, there didn’t seem much point. It would scratch Dean’s itch and Castiel would have a knot to help him through his heat. It seemed so logical when Dean thought of it like that.

“Fuck it,” he growled. “I’ve got to have you.”

He lunged at Castiel, pinning him against the elevator wall and kissing the startled gasp from his lips. It took a second for Castiel to react but then his hands were in Dean’s hair, tugging forcefully, crushing their mouths together.

Dean struggled to undress Castiel while kissing him. He wondered if he should knot Castiel against the wall or if Castiel would present to him. Dean hadn’t been with an Omega in what felt like a lifetime and never one who’d been in heat. It was too easy to mate, too easy to end up making it something it wasn’t but everything in Dean was screaming at him to knot Castiel. Dean knew it could only be the right thing. 

They broke apart just long enough for Castiel to shrug his shirt off and for Dean to struggle out of his jacket and tie. As soon as Castiel’s milky shoulders and collarbones were bared to him, Dean forgot all about stripping off and latched on to them instead, intent on marking Castiel up. It didn’t matter if Dean stripped off or not. Castiel was the one who needed to be naked. Dean only had to push his pants down. It might mean ruining his suit, getting it covered in Castiel’s slick and his come, but Dean didn’t care.

At any other time, it would have been important to him but now all he cared about was getting close to Castiel. The only reason he wanted to take his clothes off was the promise of skin to skin contact and he could live without that if Castiel needed him badly. Dean was certain that he did. He was rutting against Dean, his scent overwhelming and Dean was sure he must have soaked though his underwear. The thought of Castiel’s hole – wet and empty – urged him on and he unbuckled Castiel’s pants with steady hands, dragging them down his hips.

Castiel pushed him away just long enough to turn around and brace himself against the wall. Dean drew in a deep breathe, enjoying the sight of him. Just as he’d thought, there was a dark wet spot in Castiel’s underwear, plain white boxers that shouldn’t have been appealing but on Castiel they were.

 

 

Dean hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, rolling them down. Castiel hole was beautiful, flushed a dusky pink, wet and so very ready. Dean pressed one finger to the rim, just teasing, before sliding it in and Castiel’s hole swallowed him greedily. Dean added a second finger, sinking them both deep into him.

“You don’t need to stretch me,” Castiel groaned. “I’ve been on edge all day. Just fuck me.”

Dean eased his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. He licked them experimentally, suppressing a moan because Castiel’s taste was as good as his scent. He licked them clean, wishing he had time to drop down to his knees and lick up Castiel’s slick, but Castiel needed a knot. As much as Dean wanted to play with him, he knew there was only one thing that could fill Castiel up.

He unbuckled his pants, shoving both them and his underwear down around his thighs. Castiel was whimpering, a beautiful noise. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, rubbing along the soft skin there, trying to calm the Omega down. He lined his cock up against Castiel’s hole, pushing forward slowly. Castiel opened up to him, moaning. Dean slid into him in one long, steady thrust. He looked down, smiling to see the rim of Castiel’s hole fluttering and stretched around him. It looked obscene, the sight of his big cock buried to the hilt in Castiel and soon enough, he’d be knotted in the man.

He waited for a moment, unwilling to move just yet, wanting to stay buried in Castiel’s warmth. He waited for Castiel to adjust to him, to start moving back against him in weak little bucks before he pulled out then pressed back in. He moved slowly at first, worried Castiel was already overstimulated. He didn’t want to be too hard or too fast. Castiel was some nerd from accounting. Dean didn’t want to break him when he fucked him.

It wasn’t something he should have worried about. Castiel was full of surprises it seemed.

“Harder,” Castiel gasped. “Do it properly.”

Dean was only too happy to comply. He dug his fingers in tight, forcing Castiel back against his cock as he slammed into him. Castiel cried out loudly, the noise causing something inside Dean to break. He found himself growling, bending over Castiel and fucking him hard, his hips snapping as he drove into Castiel again and again. Dean could feel his knot starting to swell. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

Castiel’s nails racked along the metal wall, Castiel trying to find something to hang on to as Dean pounded him. He was so loud, howling out so prettily. Dean was glad they were alone. If there was anyone walking by, they couldn’t have failed to hear him. Dean couldn’t help feeling proud, knowing he was the reason for Castiel’s cries. The Omega was getting a pounding like never before. Dean was certain Castiel had never been fucked like this. His whole body was just begging Dean to teach him what he needed.

Castiel came suddenly, gasping and clawing at the wall. His legs shook, his come splattering on the floor. Dean bared his teeth, clutching at Castiel and bit the back of his neck. He didn’t know what possessed him but Castiel moaned loudly, his body trembling as he came again, clenching down around Dean. That was all Dean needed to pop his knot. He was buried deep inside Castiel, his cock pulsing as he came and Castiel’s greedy little hole was milking him for all he was worth.

It was messy, rough sex and the best sex Dean had ever had.

**

Dean helped guide Castiel down on to the floor. They’d be knotted together for a few hours now. The euphoric haze he’d been in was lifting and Dean could only curse himself quietly under his breath. There was a bright red mark on the back of Castiel’s neck, a mark that Dean had left behind and it was too close to a mating bite for Dean’s tastes. He’d never bitten anyone before during sex. It had never been something he was interested in but now Castiel’s body was a testament to his new found interest. There were red and purple marks all over him.

“Don’t think this means anything,” Castiel murmured. “It was just sex.”

“Of course it was just sex,” Dean snapped. He reached for his jacket, pulling it over them and willed his knot to go down.

Mating while stuck in an elevator was the sort of thing that happened in porn and bad soap operas. Dean didn’t subscribe to the idea that it ever happened in real life. He refused to believe that two people could meet, have sex and decide that that was the two of them set for life. There had to be more to it than that.

Even so, he was trying to be careful with Castiel. It wasn’t as if he could run away. They were knotted together and once they were untangled, there would still be nowhere else for Dean to go. They were trapped together and they had to make the best of it. Dean wanted to keep Castiel warm and comfortable.

He was pretty sure the Omega was close to falling asleep. It wasn’t the worst decision he could have made. Dean would have preferred if he’d waited until he was dressed again and they’d managed to uncouple but he knew there was no timeframe on that. Castiel had been on edge all day, his heat driving him. Now that it was sated, sleeping would be natural.

“If you want to sleep, that’s okay,” Dean said quietly.

In return, Castiel only mumbled. It was incoherent and unintelligible and Dean guessed he was already asleep.

He wrapped his arms around Castiel, rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and wondered just how long a knotting could last. He tried to remember the last time he’d read up on the subject but it hadn’t been since health class. Worryingly, he seemed to remember the horror stories his classmates told rather than the actual facts of the lectures he’d received. No one had ever really stayed knotted together for over a day, had they? No matter how compatible they might seem, it had to be an urban legend.

Dean really hoped it was. He didn’t know how he would explain this in the morning.

 

**

It took an hour for his knot to wilt. Dean had been getting agitated towards the end but he knew better than to try to pull out. He could only end up hurting himself and Castiel like that. His knot was a biological device, meant to look him inside Cas and increase their chances of conceiving. It sounded so clinical when he thought of it like that, but Dean found it better to think in textbook terms. He didn’t want to get aroused again. Castiel’s smell was more muted now but Dean was still close enough to bath in it. Every so often his dick gave a twitch of interest and Dean had to turn his thoughts to something else, hoping the distraction would be enough.

Eventually, it had been and he was finally able to pull out. His soft cock slipped out easily and Dean took a moment to admire just how wrecked Castiel’s hole looked. It was stretched and glistening, a vivid shade of red. None of Dean’s come had seeped out yet but Dean was sure, in a few minutes, that would change. Castiel shifted, still half asleep, drawing his legs together and up, letting Dean see even more of him.

Dean licked his lips. He wanted to keep looking at Castiel, watching over him, but Dean knew it was a bad idea. It was creepy watching someone else sleep and besides, the two of them needed to dress. He shook Castiel awake gently.

“Come on, Castiel. You need to get your pants back on.”

Castiel grumbled and pushed Dean’s hand away.

“Ten more minutes,” he muttered.

“No, up now,” Dean said.

He rolled away from Castiel and got to his feet, pulling up his pants and buckling them. They weren’t as badly stained as he’d feared. He could hold his briefcase in front of himself and send them to the dry cleaners. He knew if he tipped well then no questions would be asked.

Castiel pulled Dean’s jacket tighter around his shoulders, shivering.

“If you put your clothes on, you won’t feel so cold,” Dean said.

He collected Castiel clothes, bundling them up. Castiel had managed to get come on them and it wouldn’t be easy to hide. Castiel’s underwear was damp and cold from his slick. Dean couldn’t imagine Castiel putting those back on. It could only make him feel uncomfortable. Dean scrunched the underwear up and slipped them into his pocket. He didn’t know if it was worth it, Castiel would soon be leaking a mixture of slick and Dean’s come, but at least it might make Castiel more comfortable in the short term.

“Cas, come on!” Dean snapped.

Castiel sat up, holding Dean’s jacket closed around him. He glared at Dean.

“I’m tired,” he said.

Dean threw his clothes at him.

“Get dressed,” he said.

It was going to be impossible to hide what had happened between them. The elevator stank of sex. Castiel looked as if someone had been running their hands through his hair and kissing the breath from his lips, which wasn’t too far from the truth. Dean didn’t even want to imagine what he looked like. Probably he looked almost as bad as Castiel.

Castiel grumbled, looking around for his underwear. He gave up when he couldn’t find them and pulled his pants on. Dean turned away to give him some privacy. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. He’d seen Castiel naked. He’d been knotted inside him a few minutes ago.

Dean was simply aware that, outside of what he’d learned about Castiel in the last few hours, they were strangers. They’d had sex but that didn’t give Dean the right to stare openly at Castiel’s nudity. This wasn’t a hook-up because they’d found each other too hot to resist. This had been a combination of Castiel’s heat, Dean’s nearing rut and the restrictive space of the elevator. They didn’t mean anything to each other and Dean wasn’t about to pretend they did.

He didn’t want to look at Castiel, didn’t want to watch him cover up all that pale skin. Dean was all too aware of Castiel, aware of the marks he’d left on the other man and already he felt conflicted about Castiel covering those up.

Dean wasn’t thinking straight. He was thinking like some knuckle-dragging Alpha, his mind clouded with hormones and the smell of their combined scent.

“I’m dressed,” Castiel said, his voice breaking through the fog of Dean’s brain.

“Right,” Dean said.

He turned back to face Castiel, breathing a sigh of relief. It was easier to resist him now that he was clothed. Dean could focus on the fact that Castiel’s clothes didn’t fit right, that they’d obviously been purchased because they were the closest thing and not tailored to him. If Castiel had been in clothes that actually fitted, Dean wasn’t sure what he would have done, especially knowing as he did now that Castiel had a beautiful body hidden from view.

“I’m starving,” Castiel said brusquely. “I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“I think I have some protein bars in my briefcase,” Dean said.

He reached for his case and clicked it open, hunting around before he found one of the tell-tale silver wrapped bars at the bottom. Dean grabbed hold of it and threw it across to Castiel, who caught it, wrinkled his nose as he read the blurb on the back of the packaging and then ripped it open. Dean watched him take the first bite, feeling an odd sense of pride wash over him. He’d hardly hunted Castiel down a proper meal but he was providing for him. He was doing what an Alpha with an Omega was supposed to do.

Only Castiel wasn’t _his_ Omega and thoughts like that didn’t do either of them any good.

Dean shut his briefcase quickly, snapping it closed.

“Why do you have these things with you?” Castiel asked, swallowing his mouthful. “You don’t look like you need to bulk up.”

“They’re a healthy snack,” Dean said. “I try to limit my intake of meat. There’s a lot of fat in meat. Protein bars give me what I need.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. “I see.”

There was something about the way he said that that Dean didn’t like.

“What?” he asked.

“You’d be better eating a regulated, healthy diet with everything in moderation rather than eating these faddy health foods,” Castiel said, waving the protein bar at him.

“I discussed all of this with my trainer at my gym,” Dean said defensively.

“And I bet he got you a great discount on these and that you’re drinking powdered something or other because he told you to,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes. “Are you sleeping with him?”

Dean wasn’t used to anyone talking to him like Castiel did. He didn’t seem to understand the subtleties of normal conversation. Dean’s whole job involved him charming people and putting them at their ease but Castiel did exactly the opposite. He had Dean on edge and Dean wished he’d just stop talking and finish his snack.

“No,” he muttered angrily. “I’m not sleeping with him and any discounts I received are because we have a good relationship.”

“Don’t you work in sales? Honestly, this man did a number on you,” Castiel said.

Dean swallowed. He felt stupid talking to Castiel, all the more so because he was certain that Castiel was right. He’d been impressed with the offers, flattered that his personal trainer thought so highly of him that he’d been willing to provide Dean with a discount. Now he looked at it in a new light and cursed himself for falling for such an obvious pitch.

“I wish I had wanted to sleep with him,” Dean said with a groan, leaning against the wall. “At least then I wouldn’t look like such a fool. I’d just look like I was trying to get into his pants by buying his stupid energy drinks.”

Castiel finished the last bite of the protein bar, chewing quickly before swallowing.

“You’re a very handsome man. I don’t think you’d need anything more than exercise and eat right to keep you looking good,” he said.

Dean glanced at Castiel. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his mouth. Castiel was blunt and tactless, but that made his compliments so much more believable. Dean didn’t think Castiel would lie to him.

“Charmer,” he murmured.

Castiel smiled back at him.

“Also, that stuff tastes awful,” he said. “I wish you’d had a chicken sandwich or something in your bag.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Castiel couldn’t keep his opinions to himself but he was right this time. Dean had always thought those protein bars tasted like cardboard. He wasn’t about to change his whole lifestyle simply because of what Castiel said, but he might be a bit more careful in the future. There couldn’t be anything wrong with a poached skinless chicken breast or a bit of lightly seared, fat-trimmed beef. Dean licked his lips. Now he was feeling hungry and he’d given the last of his food to Castiel.

He had some cranberry energy juice and a bottle of water left but he had a feeling that in a moment Castiel would say he was thirsty too and Dean wanted to be able to save them for him. His Alpha instincts kept kicking in, kept telling him that Castiel deserved to be looked after first, before Dean took care of himself.

They didn’t know how long they’d be trapped and Dean had already determined he’d try to make it as comfortable as possible for Castiel.

There was a bang that sounded close at hand and Dean turned his head.

“Do you think there’s someone out there?” Castiel asked.

The banging noise came again, louder this time.

“Maybe it’s the night watchman? Or the janitor?” Dean guessed.

He pressed himself against the elevator door and tapped back cautiously.

“Louder than that!” Castiel said.

Dean frowned at him, but did as he was told, hammering one loud bang on the door.

“Hey!” he shouted. “We’re in here! Can you hear us?”

“Yes,” came a voice, muffled by the metal of the door. It sounded faint and very far off. “I can hear you. Are you trapped in there? I’ll try to open the doors.”

Castiel snorted. “Are we trapped? No, we’re just in here because we like it.”

“Shut up,” Dean hissed. “Do you want to go home tonight?”

Castiel shut his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked away from Dean pointedly and Dean shook his head. They were fighting like an old couple and now Castiel had decided to give him the silent treatment. It would have been funny if Dean wasn’t trying so hard to get them out.

There was a scrapping sound and Dean stepped away from the doors. A moment later, a small gap appeared then widened further as the elevator doors were pushed apart and a worried face peered in. Dean swore inwardly. The elevator had stopped between floors and the face of their rescue hovered in mid-air. He and Castiel were going to have to climb out.

“I’m Dean and this is Castiel,” he said, pointing to himself and then to Castiel. “We’ve been stuck here for a few hours.”

“I’m Sam,” their rescuer said. “Do you need a hand?”

He reached his hand down, offering it out to Dean to help pull him up.

Dean stepped further back.

“Cas goes first,” he said.

He wasn’t about to leave Castiel in the elevator and save himself first. It was an instinct but it was one Dean was willing to listen to. This wasn’t about Castiel being an Omega. Dean was certain he was able to take care of himself. This was about being an Alpha and that meant putting everyone else first, making sure they were safe before he thought about himself. It had always come naturally to Dean to want to intervene, to want to help.

“I don’t need you to worry about me,” Castiel murmured.

“Yeah, I don’t care,” Dean said.

He wasn’t going to argue about this and he didn’t think Castiel really meant to. He wanted to make a show, prove himself, and he’d done that. Now Dean wanted to get him out.

He cupped his hands, letting Castiel step up into them and he boosted him up to Sam, who grabbed hold of Castiel easily and dragged him out into the safety of whatever floor they’d failed to stop at. Dean grabbed hold of his briefcase next and passed it up. Finally, he took hold of Sam’s hand and together, Dean scrabbling against the wall and Sam tugging, they managed to pull him out. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest. The elevator hadn’t moved. He’d never thought it would but now he was outside of it, all he could think of was the elevator crashing down, decapitating him or cutting him in half, or worse, hurtling to the lower levels with both himself and Castiel inside, sending them to their deaths.

“I’m so glad to be out of that,” he said, standing up and dusting himself off. “What are you even doing here this late?”

Sam looked sheepishly at him. Dean was finally able to get a proper look at him and he was surprised. Sam was young, maybe in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a yellow polo-neck which marked him out as a member of the IT department and bulged around the muscles in his arms. His hair was long, longer than Dean thought the dress code allowed. He didn’t look like the typical geek from IT.

“There was a system wide update on all the computers going live tonight. I was the unlucky one who had to stay behind and make sure there were no issues,” Sam said. “I had no idea there was anyone else here. I thought it was just me and Gabriel downstairs.”

“Gabriel?” Dean asked, confused.

“The security guard,” Sam said. “Honestly, it’s a good thing I found you first. I don’t think he could have opened the doors.”

Dean nodded. He wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was grateful to Sam, of course he was, but he found himself looking passed him, looking at Castiel. Castiel hadn’t said a word since they’d been pulled out of the elevator. He stood off to the side, looking tired and small now they were out of the small, enclosed space. Dean wanted to wrap his arms around him, wanted to take him home and put him to bed. It was a stupid desire, a pointless one, but he still felt it all the same.

“You okay, Cas?” he asked.

“Huh?” Castiel looked up at him, startled. “Mmm, yes, I’m fine. I’m just…I want to go home.”

Dean understood that. He wanted to get home too. He wouldn’t blame Castiel if he didn’t come in tomorrow. In fact, he’d write a letter to whoever supervised Castiel’s department recommending that Castiel was allowed some time off. No doubt Castiel wanted to go home and take a bath. He’d want to wash the memory of sex off his skin then fall asleep. It was unfair that he’d been forced to come into work while in heat. Dean would mention that in the next company meeting. He wouldn’t name names but he’d suggest something should be done for people in Castiel’s position.

“How long had you guys been in there? You must be starving!” Sam said.

“I’m tired, really,” Castiel said quietly. “Dean took care of me.”

Dean bent down to grab his briefcase, glad he had the excuse not to look at either of the other men. He knew his cheeks were red. He’d taken care of Castiel in more than one way.

“I think it’s time to go home,” he agreed. “Do you have a car, Castiel? Or do you need a lift?”

“No, I have my own car,” Castiel said.

“We’ll have to go down the backstairs,” Sam said.

Dean wondered if he was aware of what had happened in the elevator, if he could smell it on Dean and Castiel, if he could see the stains on their clothes. He didn’t stare at them, didn’t make any reference to it if he had noticed. Dean commended him on being able to remain that tactful, although it could be that Sam simply hadn’t noticed. Dean was certain it was obvious, certain that he was treating Castiel differently but Sam didn’t seem aware.

Sam led the way and the other two followed him, Dean taking up the rear so he could look at Castiel. It seemed to take forever to get the down the stairs, much longer than it would have taken in the elevator had it been working.

Dean was relieved when they finally reached the lobby. It was as far as the stairs went but they could get into the garage from the outside. He was one step closer to home, to a shower and forgetting about this strange night.

There was a man sat at the reception desk. He was lounging low in a chair, watching the monitors, one of his hands stuffed into a bag of cookies. This, Dean guessed, had to be the night watchman that Sam had talked about.

Sam coughed and the man wheeled round, staring at them with wide eyes, his cheeks bulging and full. He looked like a confused chipmunk.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam said.

Gabriel swallowed quickly, guiltily shoving the bag of cookies onto the desk. He stood up, brushing the crumbs on his uniform away.

“Sam, I thought you were here on your own.”

Sam swallowed. He shifted from foot to foot.

“I was,” he said. “I mean, I am working here on my own.”

“The elevator’s broken,” Dean said.

He fancied that Sam and Gabriel would take a while to get to the point. There was something odd in the way they looked at each other, in the way they spoke. Gabriel tried to puff himself up when Sam looked at him. Dean knew that behavior. Gabriel was trying to make himself look big and strong, trying to accentuate his Alpha traits.

It was a lost cause next to someone like Sam. Sam looked as if he’d been grown somewhere where giants lived. Dean drew in a breath, just enough to try and get Sam and Gabriel’s scents. Everything was mixed with Castiel’s Omega scent and it was hard to focus on anything but that but Dean forced himself to.

There was a weak Alpha scent which Dean guessed came from Gabriel and a stronger Beta scent that had to be Sam. There was obviously some attempt at a courtship going on or the hope of one, and Dean didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

“The elevator’s broken?” Gabriel repeated. “Fuck, I need to call…”

He trailed off, turning away from them. He hunted around the desk, finding a big black book that had been pushed into one of the draws. He opened it at the index and Dean rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. He didn’t want to hang around. He doubted that Castiel did either.

He risked a glance at Castiel, feeling bad for him. Castiel had his arms wrapped around himself and he was edging away even now, towards the front door.

“Look,” Dean snapped. “You don’t need us here for this. You find out how to fix this, I’m going home.”

He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Castiel, guiding him towards the door. Dean knew he sounded rude. He hadn’t even stopped to thank Sam but that wasn’t in the forefront of his mind. He didn’t care if they thought he was rude. He cared that Castiel was tired and uncomfortable, that he needed to go home.

He kept his arm around Castiel as they walked, heading around the building and down to the underground parking lot. Only when they were safely there did Castiel pull away from him.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “I didn’t think we were ever going to get out of there.”

“I’m sure they’re able to handle it,” Dean said. “Don’t worry about coming in tomorrow, I’ll clear it with your supervisor after what happened.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean knew exactly what he was thinking. He hurried to make himself clear. “I mean about the elevator breaking down. I’ll tell them about that. I won’t…I won’t say anything about us.”

Castiel nodded, running a hand through his messy hair.

“I thought you were firing me then,” he said, a bitter note in his voice.

“Not me,” Dean said. “I just thought you deserved some time off. It’s not every day you get trapped in an elevator.”

“Right,” Castiel agreed. He looked around. “My car’s over there, I guess this is goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Dean said.

He watched Castiel to his car, wanting to know that he was alright. It was a tiny little black beetle, looking very small amid all the empty spaces. Castiel climbed in quickly, the engine purring to life and he pulled out of his parking space, leaving Dean behind.

Dean didn’t leave immediately. He sat in his car after he turned the heating on and wondered who had hurt Castiel. He was so angry, so unhappy. Was there an Alpha in Castiel’s life who’d broken his heart or was he just too aware of the inequalities that still existed for Omegas? Dean had no idea what life was like for an Omega. He didn’t know what it had been like for Castiel but he wanted to know. Would it seem strange if he requested Castiel’s personal file? It wouldn’t tell him much but it might be enough. It would tell him about Castiel in the company, any reports about him or disciplinarians.

Dean was sure he could learn something.

It was just a one-night stand. It didn’t mean anything. Dean wasn’t interested in Castiel sexually, no matter how intoxicating his scent had been or how enjoyable Dean had found knotting him.

He was simply curious now he’d met Castiel and he wanted to try to understand him.

There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

 

**

 

It didn’t take Dean long to drive home. The streets were practically empty at this time of night. He drew up outside his apartment building and checked the clock on his dashboard. It was half-past one. He could get in, grab something to eat, shower and set his alarm clock for seven in the morning instead of six.

It never crossed his mind to give himself some time off. Dean didn’t know where he’d go if he wasn’t at his job. His life revolved around three things – work, home and the gym. He didn’t know how to relax. A day away from the office would have felt more stressful to him. He didn’t want to go to his gym, not after the conversation with Castiel. Dean felt cheated somehow. It was his own fault, he’d been the one who’d fallen for an obvious pitch, but it still left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn’t think he’d be going back to the gym for a while.

Dean locked up his car and headed into his apartment building. He typed in the key code, waiting for the front door to open to admit him. There was an elevator in the lobby but Dean had spent enough time trapped in one of those for his tastes. He sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. It was late, but even so, Dean felt energized. He’d slept in the elevator when he’d been locked inside Castiel. It had been enough of a power nap to give him a little boost, but most of the energy came just from the fact he’d had sex. Dean felt good, he felt healthy. He felt the way he always did after sex but with an added bonus that was hard to put his finger on, something about the fact that it had been Castiel and not just anyone.

Dean shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He wasn’t even hungry now and he knew that eating this late at night wouldn’t be good for his metabolism. He could skip the meal and go straight to the shower, then bed.

He reached his floor and unlocked his apartment door. The silence that greeted him felt strange suddenly. The whole apartment, immaculate and beautifully designed, felt empty. It wasn’t a feeling Dean was used to. He’d always liked his solitude but tonight, it didn’t feel right.

The building didn’t allow pets and Dean wouldn’t have wanted one even if it did. He was allergic to cats, didn’t like birds and dogs bothered him. It was only now, stepping in alone, that he wished he had someone or something else there to greet him, something that would be pleased he was home.

His own footsteps sounded too loud and Dean wondered if it was because it was so late at night. He shut the front door behind him, locking and bolting it, and took a deep breath. Faintly, he could still smell Castiel’s scent. It lingered behind, all over Dean from where they’d been rutting, and stronger from the underwear stuffed in Dean’s pocket.

He drew the plain white boxers out and stared at them. He still didn’t know what had possessed him to take them. He knew what he’d been thinking at the time – about how uncomfortable they’d be for Castiel to put back on, but he didn’t know why he’d taken them.

Dean lifted the boxers up and inhaled deeply. Castiel’s scent was comforting. It made him feel more at home than he’d been since he walked through the door. He’d meant to wash them or throw them away, but now he wasn’t so sure. There was something about Castiel’s personal blend of pheromones that made him feel secure and Dean didn’t want to lose that reassurance.

He headed into his bedroom, wondering where he should put the underwear. In the end, he settled on under his pillow. He could smell Castiel’s scent all night from there and Dean knew it would help him drift off. He almost wanted to crawl into bed right then and there but he had to wash first.

As he headed to the bathroom, Dean was grateful that Castiel would never know what he was doing with his underwear. It was like keeping tokens of a mates scent around and it was also horribly embarrassing.

Dean had no doubt Castiel would have had a lot to say, if he ever found out.  

**

Castiel turned his key in the lock, hearing the click before he slowly eased the door open. He was certain that Meg would be asleep and he didn’t want to wake her. There was a part of him that didn’t want Meg to know about where he’d been. There would be questions and she wouldn’t like it. It was hardly Castiel’s fault that he’d ended up stuck in the elevator. That could have happened to anyone and he knew Meg would be sympathetic about that part of the evening. What he didn’t want was to explain anything about Dean.

Castiel knew he smelled of sex. The scent as he travelled home in his little car had been overwhelming. He stank of Alpha. His hole was wet with slick and Dean’s come and the back of his neck throbbed from where Dean had marked him. Castiel knew there was no way Meg wouldn’t pick up on it.

When they’d moved in together it had seemed like a good idea. They’d been able to split the rent. Meg was an Alpha and living with her had felt comforting to Castiel. He hadn’t realized at the time that she’d develop feelings for him. He hadn’t been lying when he told Dean there was no Alpha waiting for him at home. Meg might have been waiting for him, might have hoped that during his heat he’d let her mate him, but Castiel couldn’t force a bond that wasn’t there. Meg wasn’t _his_ Alpha.

Castiel breathed in deeply, hanging on to Dean’s scent, his heart skipping a beat. He thought he’d met his mate that evening.

The apartment was dark and Castiel hoped that meant Meg was in bed. He closed the door quietly behind him and made slowly for his room. He was half way across the living room when the light was switched on. Meg was standing in her own doorway, regarding him suspiciously.

“You’re late,” she said. “I was going to stay up, but I didn’t know if you were coming home.”

Castiel felt something like guilt curl in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was unfair. He shouldn’t feel that way. Meg was only a friend but the way she spoke to him, it made him feel bad. It was as if she’d accused him of staying out to rut through his heat. She hadn’t said it in so many words but she didn’t have to. Castiel knew what she thought.

“The elevator at work broke down. I was trapped,” he said smoothly.

He wished they weren’t rooming together. It wasn’t right for either of them. Meg couldn’t help her instincts. She couldn’t help that she was living in close quarters with an Omega and everything in her told her any Omegas in the vicinity belonged to her. It still wasn’t right that she acted on those instincts, that she made Castiel feel bad for not responding to her in the way she wanted.

Maybe she’d always imagined that moving in together would lead to them mating. Maybe it had been part of a plan. Castiel didn’t know and he wasn’t planning on asking. He preferred to pretend he was oblivious to Meg’s feelings. He was rooming with her now and discussing it would have just made everything too awkward.

Meg stepped towards him, sniffing the air. Castiel held his ground. He wasn’t going to shy away or be ashamed. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You had sex,” Meg said. Castiel could hear the growl in her voice, the undertone of aggression there.

“There was an Alpha stuck in the elevator with me,” Castiel said. “He helped me out.”

It had felt like so much more than that. It probably hadn’t meant anything to Dean. Castiel knew about him, knew that he was a walking wet dream. Dean Smith could have anyone he wanted and a pity fuck with an Omega in heat didn’t mean anything to him.

He lifted his hand to the back of his neck impulsively, to the bite mark that was still so fresh. He could keep telling himself that it hadn’t meant anything, but Dean had seemed just as impassioned as he’d been.

Dean had bitten him and knotted him. They might not have talked about it afterwards but that was the beginning of a mating. There was more to it than just that physical side. There had to be more to it, like consent and discussion, but Dean had claimed him. He’d marked Castiel as belonging to him and deep in his bones, Castiel felt it.

Meg was still looking at him intently, her eyes narrowed. Then, she tossed her head angrily.

“Fine,” she said. “I’m here for the next time. I’ll help you out.”

Castiel licked his lips. His mouth felt suddenly dry. He didn’t know how to explain that he couldn’t do that. He didn’t feel anything but friendship for Meg and he knew that if she helped him, she’d want more from him than he could give. It would be the wrong thing for both of them.

There was a new reason now why he couldn’t let her help him through his heats, a feeling that was ancient and went back to the earliest Omegas. Castiel felt as if he was owned. He felt as if he belonged to Dean. If another Alpha touched him, it wouldn’t be right; it wouldn’t be what he needed.

The only one he wanted to help him was Dean.

Meg turned and stomped back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Castiel flinched. He didn’t like it when Meg was angry. Things between them were strained, but she was still his friend and he wished that their biology hadn’t spoiled things. If he’d been a Beta or another Alpha, this would never have been an issue for them.

He darted into his own bedroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. Castiel was exhausted, even more so now he’d faced up to his roommate. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks, then crawled under the sheets. He didn’t bother stripped the rest of his clothes off. He wanted to bathe in Dean’s scent. In the warm security of the blankets the scent of Alpha and sex was even stronger and Castiel reveled in it. Dean had promised he didn’t have to worry about going in to work tomorrow, that he’d sort that out, and it was a weight off Castiel’s mind.

He closed his eyes, memories of Dean and the stolen moments they’d shared passing through his mind. Castiel guessed that Dean probably wouldn’t want to see him again, but that didn’t mean Castiel could enjoy the memories.

He fell asleep dreaming of Dean.

**

**Four Months later:**

Dean had meant to seek Castiel out but it had seemed awkward. He didn’t know what to say. They had slept together but that was all. He stayed in his office, checked his email, waiting for a phone call. Castiel knew who he was and he knew where he was. Since Castiel never tried to contact him, Dean accepted that that meant he wasn’t interested. It had been nothing more than an awkward night Castiel would rather forget and Dean could do that. He could brush it aside and get on with his work. He’d had experience with doing that. He buried himself in the job and while it didn’t completely obliterate the desire he had for Castiel, it did help him control it.

It was easier to avoid Castiel’s department than Dean had expected. He sent emails and avoided meetings that took him up to that floor. He didn’t know what he’d do if he saw Castiel again. It would probably be embarrassing for them both, so avoidance had become Dean’s watch word.

That didn’t mean he didn’t wish things were different. He wanted Castiel to come to him, but he wasn’t about to chase the Omega. He didn’t think Castiel would like him at all if he did that. Castiel wasn’t playing hard to get, he wasn’t following some pathetic mating test that proved Dean was worthy of him. He was just not interested and Dean had to accept that.

He forced himself to look away from the spread sheet on his computer screen and looked up at the clock on his wall instead. It was nearly half-past ten. Dean had been in since half-eight, earlier than he needed to be but he was beginning to dread waking up alone. He worked late for the same reason, the fear of the emptiness at home that awaited him. If he could just focus on work, on getting up and out the door, then it didn’t feel so bad.

He’d been working steadily through the morning, ever since he sat down at his desk, and now that his mind was beginning to wander – to think of Castiel instead of the sale’s figures – taking a break could only be a good thing.

He could head to the break room and get a coffee. It wasn’t often that he bothered. He wasn’t terribly friendly with the other people on his floor. Some of them were fine, like Benny Lafitte. He could enjoy a discussion with Benny, but not all of them were like that.

Dean often didn’t bother with coffee either. He had water and energy drinks to get him through the day. He’d given up the protein bars and gone back to a previous diet. Now his snacks were little bags of almonds and walnuts. The break room would be full of people eating muffins and other carb filled foods but Dean was strong enough to withstand the draw of them. He’d make himself a cup of coffee with some low calorie sweetener, see if he could grab Benny for a chat and then he’d feel ready to go back to his desk again.

Dean pushed his chair back, stretching. There were cups in the break room. He’d have to wash the cup out a few times before he felt comfortable drinking from it, but that would be another distraction and Dean welcomed it.

He headed out of his office, walking purposefully past the little cubicles as he headed towards the break room. Dean didn’t feel at home out here. He could see people peering at him. He was their boss. He was removed from them, holed up in his office. When they saw him, they worried about what was going to happen. It made Dean feel uneasy. He was glad when he was able to duck into the break room. There’d been a hum of noise but it died down as he stepped inside. Dean looked around at the faces, frowning because Benny wasn’t there. He side-stepped the girl right in front of him and went to the cupboard, opening it to take out a cup.

Slowly, the conversation started up again. Dean washed out his cup, half-listening when something caught his attention.

“You know that he’s pregnant, don’t you?”

“Really? But he doesn’t have a mate.”

“No, he doesn’t. Adler’s firing him today. They can’t have an unmated Omega on staff. It’s a family company after all.”

“Omega’s are all sluts. He probably doesn’t even know who the father is.”

Dean nearly dropped his coffee cup. They could have been talking about anyone, of course. Castiel wasn’t the only Omega employed by the company and Dean could have been jumping to conclusions but he didn’t feel that he was. He felt instinctively that it was Castiel they were talking about. He knew and it twisted his stomach up inside to hear anyone talking about Castiel that way. He gripped his coffee cup tightly and edged his way towards the conversation, wanting to have his fears confirmed.

“Is this the Omega from accounting?” he asked, amazed at how smoothly his voice came out. He sounded perfectly normal, even though his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

The gossipers looked at him then one of them spoke. Dean couldn’t put a name to the face but he decided instantly that he hated the man.

“Yes, Castiel something,” the man said. He snorted and shook his head, returning to the original point of contention he’d been discussing. “It’s all this Omega rights rubbish, he should never have been hired in the first place if he was going to be so irresponsible and get knocked up. Omegas just don’t belong in the work place.”

Dean had to fight to keep himself from hitting the man. The Alpha instincts in him rose up, telling him to break the man’s nose for daring to talk about Castiel in such a demeaning way. He gripped his coffee cup tightly and took a deep breath. In his mind’s eye he imagined launching himself at the man, ripping his throat out with his teeth. Dean had never been that Alpha, he’d put all his aggression into wrestling at school and working out in the gym now, but hearing someone dismiss Castiel like that brought everything he tried to control bubbling to the surface.

He was so angry it took him longer than it should have to register the most important part of what the man had said. The realization hit him suddenly and took his breath away.

Castiel was pregnant.

Dean knew that didn’t mean he was the father. Castiel could have been with another Alpha after him. Castiel could have been with a whole host of Alphas after him. They weren’t a couple, they weren’t together and there would be no reason to assume that it was his baby but it had been four months since they’d been stuck in the elevator. The timeline worked for Dean.

Castiel was pregnant and he’d never said anything.

He was going to be fired, Dean remembered. If the office gossip could be trusted, then Castiel’s contract was about to be terminated because of this. It wasn’t fair. It was ridiculous. Dean was still here, Dean was almost certainly the father of Castiel’s child and his job was safe. Before he’d overhead the break room conversation, he’d had no idea that there even was a child and he could have gone through the rest of his life not knowing. Castiel, who was pregnant, was the one who was about to be kicked out. He was the one facing up to the repercussions of their night together.

Dean dropped his cup, not noticing as it smashed on the floor. He was working on instinct now. He had to get upstairs, had to get to Castiel’s floor. He needed to find Castiel, needed to do something. He needed to make sure at the very least that Castiel kept his job. Dean didn’t know what else Castiel would want from him but at least in that way Dean might be able to do something for him.

**

Dean took the backstairs. There was nothing wrong with the elevators now, he knew that, but he couldn’t stand waiting around for one of them. Castiel was in trouble. Dean needed to go to him. His heart was pounding, his instincts pushed to the forefront. The Alpha in him demanded that he reach his Omega’s side as soon as possible. Dean wasn’t sure when he’d started to think of Castiel as his Omega. It was his Alpha side asserting itself.

The night in the elevator, when he’d bitten Castiel, it had been a claim. Everything in him had told him Castiel belonged with him but Dean still fought against that knowledge. He had no idea how Castiel felt about him and he wouldn’t demand anything from him. Dean had never imagined that he would be so susceptible to scent, to a stranger’s heat, but when it had been the right Omega, his rationality had been overridden.

He reached the right floor, panting slightly and pushed open the door to the office. It was quiet, people with their heads bowed, working hard. Dean paused, looking around. He had no idea where Castiel was. He wasn’t used to anywhere being so quiet. Something was wrong, Dean could smell that. The employees on this floor might be normally diligent workers but there was something strained and artificial about their busyness now.

Dean sniffed the air again but the only traces of Castiel’s scent he could find were faint.

He headed to the nearest cubicle disturbing the young man at work there.

“Where’s Castiel Novak?” he asked.

Dean could only imagine how he looked, wild eyed and angry. He might be nicely dressed in one of his best suits, but at the moment, there could be no denying the beast that lurked inside him.

The young man if front of him licked his lips, perceptively nervous.

“Packing his things, he’s down at the other end,” he said, pointing passed Dean. It wasn’t a direction, not really, but Dean could see that the young man didn’t know what to say to him. 

Dean drew in a deep breath, trying to reign himself in.

“Thank you,” he said.

He turned and left the cubicle, his path taking him swiftly to the other side of the long floor, passed the impersonal little cubicles until Castiel’s scent assaulted him and he stopped in his tracks.

Castiel’s cubicle was even more impersonal than the rest. There were no photos, no plants, nothing that spoke of a personality. Everything that Castiel had ever brought in to brighten the place up was stuffed into a cardboard box on his desk. Of Castiel himself, there was no sight. Dean already knew he’d wait for the Omega to return.

 He stepped into the little cubicle and peered into the box. It wasn’t very full. There were some pens, an old book of crossword puzzles, a little cactus in a pot and that was all. It was a paltry amount to sum up Castiel’s time at the company.

“Where you looking for me? Or planning to take a souvenir?” a voice behind him asked.

Dean spun around quickly to face Castiel. He saw the shock in Castiel’s eyes, the surprise. Whoever Castiel had expected, it wasn’t him.

“Dean…” Castiel said “What are you doing here? Why are you here?”

Dean stared at him. His memory of Castiel had been laced with heat. He remembered Castiel debauched and panting, remembered him bending over and presenting himself. He liked those memories, visited them often, but also he remembered Castiel as the rumpled, tired man he’d been when Dean had first laid eyes on him. He looked like that now, his glasses perched on the end of his noise, ill-fitting coat pulled tight around him. He looked wonderful. There was a glow in his cheeks and a roundness to his body that Dean could only put down to his pregnancy.

“I heard about everything, about the baby and your job,” Dean said. “I wanted to come to help.”

Castiel stiffened.

“I didn’t ask for your help. I didn’t want you to know,” he said.

“It’s mine then?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel avoided his eye. He pushed passed Dean and grabbed hold of his box. “People will be listening. You don’t want to talk about this here.”

“Let me carry that,” Dean suggested.

Castiel glared at him over the top of the box and held it tucked tight against him.

“I’m pregnant, not useless. I can carry this, you just follow me.”

Dean fought the urge to smile. He knew it wasn’t the right time, but he couldn’t help it. Castiel was stubborn, he would never accept help when it was offered to him, but Dean would have followed him anywhere. He smelled beautiful now. His scent was softer than it had been before, laced with something new and blooming. Dean wanted to bury his nose in Castiel’s hair and inhale him. He wanted to undress him and map out all the changes in his body. It had been four months and so much had happened to Castiel. Dean wanted to know everything.

**

They rode down in the elevator together and walked in silence to Castiel’s car. It was cramped and dusty inside and Dean suppressed a shudder as he slid in. Castiel obviously hardly ever cleaned the car out. Dean kept his car spotless, just like his apartment. He wondered if Castiel planned to drive them somewhere. Dean had just walked out of work. He had never acted like this before. He had never been driven by anything other than his ambition to succeed. Now he was driven by Castiel and the bond he’d started to create with him.

Castiel gripped the steering wheel with both hands. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, drew a deep breath in and then slowly let it out again.

“It is your baby,” he said suddenly. “I didn’t plan to tell you. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, through office gossip.”

Dean nodded. He’d known it was his child Castiel was carrying. He’d known it on an intuitive level, even though he’d tried to dissuade himself.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” he asked.

Castiel glanced at him sadly.

“We had a one night stand. You took pity on me when I was in heat. It didn’t mean anything, so why should you be saddled with this? Besides, you know what people say, you know what they’re saying now about how much of a slut I am. If they knew it was yours, they’d call me a gold-digger too.”

Dean growled. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t stop it. His lip curled back and he growled audibly at the thought of anyone saying those things about Castiel. Castiel looked comforted by his show of anger. Dean had expected him to be upset, unnerved but he just looked pleased to see Dean’s reaction. Dean wasn’t used to that. He tried so hard to suppress those Alpha instincts but Castiel brought them out of him.

“People are idiots,” he muttered. “I want to be a part of this, Cas. I want to be part of this kid’s life.”

Castiel nodded. His knuckles were almost white now, clenched into the steering wheel. Dean stared at him, waiting for him to speak. He could see the tension in Castiel’s body, could see how tightly he was wound and any moment, he was going to snap.

When it came, Castiel’s voice was bitter. “It’s not fair, Dean. It’s not fair! I’m pregnant and they fired me. I can’t pay my rent, I’ll lose my apartment and I’m pregnant. This isn’t supposed to be this hard.”

Dean licked his lips. He didn’t know what to say. At the moment when Castiel needed the most support, he’d been abandoned. He was jobless, facing homelessness and all because of one night. It wasn’t fair.

“Move in with me,” he said abruptly, the words out of his mouth before he’d had time to think about them or plan them.

Castiel shot a look at him. His eyes were rimmed red and Dean saw he was holding back tears.

“If you think that you can just come here and sweep me off my feet…” Castiel started angrily but Dean hurried to explain himself.

“This is my fault. You’re being punished for this but I’m the one who got you pregnant. My apartment is big, I’ve got a spare room and I live on my own. You could move in there until you find another job or another apartment. I just want to do something to help you, Castiel. You’re right, it isn’t fair but at least I can help you with this.”

Castiel swallowed. He reached up to rub at his eyes, brushing the tears away. He took another deep breath, his chest heaving.

“Fine,” he said after a small pause. “Fine. You want to help me and I need somewhere to go. I suppose it’s not a bad idea. We can work out what we’re going to do when the baby’s born.”

Dean felt relief settle on him. For a moment, he’d been certain that Castiel was going to turn him down. He’d been preparing himself for that, for more of an argument but Castiel seemed too exhausted to fight. His stubbornness was still there but it was worn down. Dean could only imagine the toll this day had taken on him.

He wanted to take Castiel home and make him feel safe. He wanted to build them a nest, somewhere they could raise their pup together and where Castiel could feel strong enough in himself to boss Dean around again. He didn’t think Castiel wanted a mate but Dean still hoped that might change. He wouldn’t push for anything. He wouldn’t do anything other than make his home available but he still hoped Castiel would come to realize that they fitted together well.

“Are you going home?” he asked.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. I guess I should start packing up, right?”

“If you give me your address, I’ll come over tonight and help you,” Dean said.

He wanted to take Castiel home with him right then and there but common sense prevailed. He had work to do. Castiel needed to pack. It would probably be a few days, maybe a week or more before Castiel was actually able to move. Still, the sooner they could be under one roof, the better as far as Dean was concerned.

**

For the first time in a long time, Dean left at five o’clock. He drove across town to Castiel’s apartment, aggravated by the rush hour traffic that moved at a snail’s pace and kept him away from his Omega.

The whole day felt as if it had been a blur. Dean had gone back to his desk after seeing Castiel drive away. He’d stared at his spread sheet and the figures had all melted away. He was going to be a father. He had an Omega, an Omega he thought the world of, who was carrying his pup. His whole life had changed in an instant but Dean welcomed it. He suddenly found himself wanting the domesticity he’d run from for so long. He wanted a mate, wanted a warm family home. He wanted all of that and maybe, if he was lucky, he could have it with Castiel.

The end of the day could not have come fast enough.

The traffic continued to crawl and Dean realized, with a sinking heart, that the address Castiel had given him was downtown. He didn’t want Castiel living in one of the bad neighborhoods that populated the city. He wanted Castiel somewhere safe. He knew that Omegas often had a hard time getting jobs, that their economic instability meant they were forced into unsafe areas because it’s all they could afford but until today Castiel had had a job. Dean wondered how much Castiel had even been paid.

It took him a while to find the apartment complex. He wasn’t used to these roads but finally, he noticed Castiel’s beaten up little car parked up at the side of the road. Dean pulled in beside him, locked up and headed to the apartment. Castiel was on the second floor. There was an elevator but a sign slung across it showed that it was out of order. Dean would have taken the stairs anyway.

Castiel’s apartment was “5B”. Dean wandered along the hallway, glancing at the front doors until he found it. He knocked quietly and stood back. He had no idea what state Castiel would be in. He’d left the office angry and distracted. Dean just wanted to wrap his arms around Castiel and hold him, but he wasn’t sure they were even on those terms.

There was no response from inside, so Dean knocked again.

“I’m coming!” someone yelled from inside. There was the click-clack of high heels on the floor then the door was wrenched open and Dean found himself face to face with a young woman.

“What do you want?” she snarled.

“I’m looking for Castiel,” Dean said, wondering if he’d got something wrong.

“Oh,” the young woman said. Her expression of distaste didn’t change. “I’m Meg, his roommate. You’re the jerk who got him pregnant, right? He mentioned you’d be coming round.”

“I’m Dean,” Dean said.

He could smell that Meg was an Alpha. Female Alphas weren’t unusual but it was strange for one to room with an Omega male, especially when mating wasn’t involved. Dean knew Castiel didn’t have an Alpha, he’d asked him, marked him. He could never have done that if Meg had staked a claim on him first.

Maybe that was why she was glowering at Dean now? Standing in the doorway of her apartment and blocking his view inside with her body.

“Is that Dean?” Castiel called from behind her.

Dean’s heart gave a leap, hearing his Omega’s voice.

Castiel wandered into view, just visible over Meg’s shoulder and Dean stared hard because he’d never seen Castiel like this, in a domestic setting. His hair was ruffled, his feet bare. He’d changed into sweats and he looked relaxed, beautiful even. Dean couldn’t wait to take him home and tuck him up in his own bed. He knew what he’d said, knew that he’d told Castiel it was just a stop-gap until Castiel got himself on his feet, but he didn’t ever want Castiel to leave him.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Dean called back.

Reluctantly, Meg stepped aside to let him into the house. Dean didn’t know what response he’d expected from Castiel but he hadn’t expected the smile Castiel graced him with. He smiled back and heard Meg groan.

“You can help me pack,” Castiel said, motioning for Dean to follow him.

Dean went with him gratefully, even more so when he realized it was his bedroom that Castiel was taking him to. Most of the room was already stripped down. The mattress was bare. There were cardboard boxes piled around, half-filled with clothes and books. Castiel shut the door behind them, leaning against it.

“I’m sorry about Meg, she’s just protective,” he said.

“Yeah,” Dean murmured. He agreed, but he thought there was more than just protectiveness in Meg’s responses. She disliked Dean. She disliked him because he’d marked and mated Castiel. Castiel was carrying his child and she didn’t want that. “Is she kicking you out? Because of the baby I mean?”

Castiel’s eyes widened so much it was almost comical.

“No, why do you think that?”

“You said you couldn’t pay the rent, I thought you lived alone. I mean…she just seems like she’d let you stay here if you wanted to stay,” Dean said, feeling as if he was treading into uncharted territory.

Castiel sighed.

“I know she would, but that’s not fair, is it? I’m not interested in her. I know she hoped we’d get together, that if we lived together something would happen but it didn’t. I’m not attracted to Meg and staying here, when I’m interested in someone else, that wouldn’t be a kind thing to do.”

Dean nodded slowly.

“You’re interested in someone?” he asked, not even daring to breathe while he waited for the answer.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

“Yeah, I met this stupid Alpha and he knocked me up, and now I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Dean inhaled deeply. He could smell Castiel’s scent, how strong it was, the mix of his own scent underneath, the claim so faint but still there from where he’d taken Castiel and knotted him.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to mate. I didn’t…I didn’t believe you could fall for someone so quickly.”

Castiel nodded. His eyes looked oddly bright. He looked away from Dean, a hand moving to his stomach.

“I’m sorry, I know you probably had plans and I’m not part of them. If you’re having second thoughts, I can stay here. I…”

“No,” Dean said quickly. “No, you don’t understand. I want to take you home with me; I want to build us a nest and I want to look after you. You’re mine, I get that now. It doesn’t matter what I thought before because I was wrong. We belong; Castiel and I need you with me.”

“You never came to see me,” Castiel said. “I thought…if you were interested, I was right there.”

Den couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer. It was only a few small steps before he was right in front of Castiel, but it felt too far. Dean cupped Castiel’s face in his hands, tilting it up so he could kiss him. He’d wanted to touch Castiel for such a long time. He’d missed him so desperately. He should have found him as soon as he could, not kept putting it off. He’d told himself that he was different, that he wasn’t ruled by his hormones and he wasn’t, but that didn’t mean his instincts weren’t right sometimes. Castiel was the one for him and Dean had almost been too blind to see it.

Dean broke the kiss, pulling back just enough so he could look at Castiel’s face. Castiel’s cheeks were pink but he looked happy.

“I’m a stupid Alpha,” Dean said, using the words Castiel had used to describe him. “But I’m here now and I’m never going to leave.”

Castiel smile grew wide at that.

“I want to go home with you,” he said softly, moving so he could nuzzle against Dean. “I want to curl up in bed with you and I want to make up for all this lost time.”

“Me too,” Dean murmured. He wanted Castiel’s scent all over him, all over his apartment. He wanted everyone to know that Castiel was his Omega and that Dean belonged to him.

“I want you to bite me again,” Castiel continued softly.” It’s fading.”

“I can do that,” Dean promised. “I can bite you. I’ll mark you up good, Cas, make sure everyone knows whose you are.”

Castiel smiled widely. He took Dean’s hand and guided it to his stomach, pressing it against the swell of his bump. Dean had been too unsure to touch him there before, but he splayed his hand out now and let a feeling of pride wash over him. He’d done this to Castiel. He’d knotted him and got him pregnant and he’d done it on their first time. He wanted to feel proud. It had cost Castiel his job and that dampened things. Dean was already certain he’d fight that as far as he could, that he’d leave Sandover if they wouldn’t take Castiel back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry about your job.”

“I hated it,” Castiel said vehemently. “Besides, I had the choice, job or pups and I picked pups. I could have had an abortion, but I didn’t want one.”

“We can still fight it,” Dean said. “I don’t want them thinking they can walk all over you.”

“They can hardly fire me for being unmated now,” Castiel agreed. “But I’m looking forward to a bit of time off. The pups are going to start kicking soon.”

“Pups? As in more than one?” Dean asked.

He knew Castiel had said pups before but he’d thought Castiel was simply using the term descriptively. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Probably twins, the doctor says,” Castiel said. “I’ll know for sure at the five month scan.”

“We’ll know for sure,” Dean said, holding Castiel’s hand tightly in his own.

 

 

 


End file.
